Do I Dazzle You?
by superdupersk8r61
Summary: So this is how I think the scene between Chuck and Blair should have went in episode 2-12: It's a Wonderful Lie, when they were at Blair's to discuss the terms of finding each other's dates for the Snowflake Ball. Chuck/Blair. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **Hey everyone! So I was watching GG tonight and literally squeed with delight when I saw Chuck playing the piano as he was waiting for Blair. That, coupled with the facts that I was _Twilight_ this past weekend AND that I seem to enjoy writing fics with characters quoting cheesy, romantic movies, led to me writing this at, like, one in the morning. And besides, next week's episode seems pretty intense and I felt like writing something fluffy and happy. So...I hope you all enjoy. And, as always...feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gossip Girl or Twilight. If I did...I think I would be a frillionaire. Which I'm not.

* * *

Blair Waldorf could hear Chuck Bass before she even saw him, which is never a good sign to begin with. And when the sounds of someone playing the piano softly greeted her as she entered the living room of her Upper East Side penthouse, she knew that something was up. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, Bass?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

The sudden interruption caused Chuck's fingers slipped from the keys, resulting in an odd mixture of tones. However, as always, he managed to keep his composure. "Waiting for you, obviously," he said coolly, sliding his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "You said to meet you here to discuss the terms of our arrangement."

Blair rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't mean what are you doing at my house, I meant what are you doing at my piano?"

Chuck's lips curled upwardly into a small sneer. "I'm doing my taxes," he snapped sarcastically. "Jesus, Waldorf. What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, as it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Blair inwardly reprimanded herself for her poor phrasing of the question. She should have known she would have gotten some sort of snide remark. However, much like Chuck, she managed to keep her cool demeanor on the outside. She tilted her head at looked at him through squinted eyes. "Must you always be so blasé?"

"Yes," Chuck answered without a second's hesitation. "Must you always ask the most obvious questions?" he shot back.

She also answered immediately. "Yes."

The gauntlets had been laid down. Both of them stayed rooted to their spots, Chuck, still at the piano bench, and Blair, standing in the threshold, staring at each other, and both willing the other to break first.

After a few moments, both were still stubbornly holding their ground. Finally, Blair relented. "Okay, this is getting us nowhere. I'm going to ask you one more time," she said slowly, like a mother would to a disobedient child. "What are you doing to my antique, expensive, Steinway?"

"I am actually putting it to use. You know, _playing_ it," Chuck said, running his fingers lightly across the ivory keys. "It's sort of what it's made for," he said, resuming the song he was playing earlier, when Blair first entered the room.

Hearing the music, something in Blair's mind clicked. It sounded strangely familiar…

"Hang on a second," she said, moving closer to the piano. "Play that again."

Chuck stopped in the middle of a measure and looked at her, confused. "What?" he asked.

"What you were just playing," she said, thoughtfully as she nudged Chuck in the side, causing him to slide down the bench, making room for her to sit down. "Play it again."

He eyed her carefully. "Don't you mean, 'Play it again, Sam'?" he asked with his infamous smirk.

"Now's not the time to be misquoting classic movies to me, Bass," Blair said, brushing off his attempt to impress her with his knowledge of _Casablanca_. "I want to hear what you were just playing."

"What are you going to do for me?" he asked, his implications clearly evident in his voice.

Blair shot him an angry look. "I won't put my pointy, Gucci heels up your ass."

Chuck laughed. "Kinky," he said, sardonically running a couple fingers lightly up Blair's arm. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you, Waldorf."

This time, Blair gave him such a look that the phrase, "if looks could kill" immediately ran through Chuck's mind. He knew she meant business.

"All right, all right," he said, holding his hands up in surrender." "But this isn't because I'm afraid of your threat. In fact, I might rather enjoy it."

"Bass!" she exclaimed.

Not wanting to endure any more of the infamous Waldorf Wrath, he quickly resumed the same melody he was playing earlier.

He played the same few bars over and over again, and Blair racked her mind, trying to figure out where she had heard it before. It was so familiar, yet she just couldn't seem to place it. "Why does that sound _so _familiar?" she asked herself out loud.

Chuck only smirked knowingly, looking down at the keys.

"It's not Beethoven is it?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"No," he answered, still not looking at her.

"Mozart?"

"No."

"Chopin?"

Chuck shook his head. "Not even close."

"Tchaikovsky?" she asked, still thinking out loud.

"Come on, Waldorf, Chuck said admonishingly, finally looking up at her, but still while playing. "I thought you were better than that."

Blair's eyes suddenly shot wide open in recognition. "Oh, my God!" she shouted, slamming her hands onto the keys in excitement, startling Chuck, who ceased his playing. "I got it," she announced, looking at him excitedly. "That's the lullaby that Edward plays for Bella in _Twilight_!"

He looked at her, disappointed. "You honestly think that I-"

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're so busted, Bass!" she said, laughing. "You saw _Twilight_!"

Chucked tried to look away to avoid her indicting stare. "I really have no idea what you're talking about," he said, trying to play it cool.

"You're lying," Blair decided confidently.

"Maybe," he answered, trying to seem nonchalant.

Blair couldn't believe what was happening. Here was Chuck Bass, self-proclaimed playboy, somewhat reenacting what was quite possibly the most romantic modern love story "You are incredible," she said softly, looking deep into his eyes.

Chuck returned the gaze, looking at her as if he was trying to stare deep into her soul. "Do I…," he began seriously. "…dazzle you?" he asked, laughing, unable to keep his straight face any longer.

She was taken aback a little bit. He was joking after all, but then again, he had known enough that he was able to quote the movie. Of course, he could have just spent two seconds looking at Facebook© bumper stickers to be able to spit that one out. But nevertheless, Blair was impressed. "You know…sometimes you do," she told him honestly.

"That's what I thought," Chucked smiled cockily.

Shaking the romantic thoughts out of her head, Blair tried to focus back on what the two of them had originally meant to do. "What about our dates for tonight?" she asked, the tone in her voice now all business.

Chuck, however, didn't want to backtrack so quickly, and inched up the bench, closer to her. "How could I ever go with anyone else when you are exactly my brand of heroin?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Blair knew it was cheesy and cliché, but she still couldn't help the fact that her heart melted a bit when she heard him utter the famous quote. But she tried to push it aside yet again. "You're stopping now," she told him, her face calm and collected, but her heart beating wildly.

"Please forgive me. I can control myself," Chuck answered, now moving away from her. Blair sighed inwardly with relief, but her moment of satisfaction was short lived, however, when she realized what was coming next.

"You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now," he said as he finished yet another quote from the book.

She rolled her eyes. It was cute at first, but it was getting a little ridiculous. "Okay, Bass, now it's getting cheesy," she said honestly.

"You don't fool me, Waldorf," Chuck retorted confidently. "You love it."

She did. But she wasn't about to admit that to him. "Maybe," she answered, trying to seem nonchalant just as he did when he recently answered one of her questions in the same way.

He moved closer to her once again and began kissing her neck, causing her to close her eyes and let out a tiny sigh of pleasure. He moved from her neck at whispered in her ear, "You are intoxicated by my very presence."

Blair's eyes shot open. "Chuck!" she exclaimed, slapping him admonishingly on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'm done," Chuck said, laughing as he pulled away. "I promise."

Blair was speechless. She honestly did not know what to think.

Chuck, noticing her silence, spoke. "You do realize that I you tell anyone that I read that damn book, I'll vehemently deny it."

She looked at him, smiling. Was he being completely cliché? Yes. Did she know better than to fall for words not even written by him? Yes. But did her heart flutter at it all? Yes. "It can be our little secret," she told him, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good," he answered, satisfied.

But there was something Blair needed to get settled. "Seriously, though," she said, looking at Chuck straight in his eyes. "That really was Bella's lullaby, wasn't it?"she asked, her own eyes dancing, indicating that she thought she already knew the answer.

Chuck gave her another smirk before gathering her up in his arms and answering her with a long, hard kiss. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Edward Cullen ain't got nothing on me."


End file.
